


Long Hair

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A hair pulled for someone else, Again:Kuro being Kuro, Kuro being Kuro, M/M, S6 spoiler-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Ryou have long hair. Kuro teases him.





	Long Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A fic reminded me that Kuron’s first appearance was with long hair and I have the headcanon that he likes it like that.  
> So take fluff Kuroron.

-It’s getting long,-Kuro commented.

-What? -asked Ryou, confused

-Your hair,-Kuro commented, as he pulled playfully from a lock of hair.

-Ay! -Ryou pulled away, annoyed and sore

-If you do not want me to pull, you should cut it. I could cut it.

Ryou looked at Kuro, playing distractedly with the lock he had messed up.

-I like my hair long. I think I’ll leave it longer

-You will be Akira 2.0

-I think it will fit me

-Sure-Kuro said sarcastically, snatching again the lock but without pulling it

-You don’t like the idea?

-It was weird in you

-But it will be something mine

Kuro looked up from the lock and focused on Ryou. The look that directed him was inscrutable.

-Then I’ll make you braids when it’s long enough. You’ll be almost like a girl-he said, pulling again.

Ryou knew that his declaration of independence from Shiro, shown through a different hairstyle, had made Kuro understand that Ryou really wanted that. And he was supporting him. In the Kuro way, of course.

-Thanks you

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Kuro is…interesting


End file.
